HackNaruto
by copycater
Summary: This is .Hacksign Naruto stlye, with my own twist and things.Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoha High and have nothing in common with anyone but when he gets a new game called 'The World' everything changes! And all out war is launch in'The World'
1. Chapter 1

.Hack//Naruto 

Chapter one: New School

Morning sunshine glared though the creaks of the blinds of a fifteen year old boys room, tossing and turning when the light hit his closed eyes.

Bing, bing, bing

The boy open his eyes to a flashing screen on his computer, grumbling as the computer made more noise as he tried to ignore it. Finally getting up, the boy drag himself out of bed and went to his computer, sitting at the glass desk, he moved the mouse left to right.

New Mail

That what it read when the monitor flashed on, clicking the box, it pop open. The boy yawned while waiting for the message to load. His shining blue eyes scanned his room, small but comfortable. Scratching his head his eyes crossed to a little machine and a box that was near his computer. The box read 'The World' and the machine was a head gear. Finally the message loaded, from Iruka, what do he want, the boy thought to himself.

Dear Naruto,

Did you get the gift I sent to you? It call 'The World' it currently hot in Japan! I thought you might like it, since I couldn't come home on your birthday. Sorry bout that! Hope you will enjoy the new school until I get back and probably once I get back we can play the World together! Choose good character, you have a choice of a wave master, blade master, heavy blade, or twin blade. They sound all good, when you go to school someone could help you or something. One of my friends say watch out for P.K players, he said that stands for player killers, they kill you for stuff or just fun. Well after I get back, teach me what you know okay? Don't get in trouble while I gone.

-Iruka

The boy yawned again finally wide awake, The World was popular? Again the boy look down at the box and the head gear. Picking it up, he examined it for a minute, he was in high school now why will kids like him play this game? Turning off the computer he made his way to the window and pulled open the window and pulled up the blinds.

Uzumaki Naruto had just moved to Tokyo from Chiba a small town, was now in a big city. Iruka was a business man that travel around much, so he was never really home. Naruto got use to being a lock key child ever since he was adopted, Naruto was never really told who his real parents were only thing he knew was that they both died in a fire when he was just a baby.

* * *

Closing his eye, Sasuke Uchiha relaxed bit on a tree near school, almost praying that he won't get seen by his fan girls. How he hated school it was always the same thing, studying, getting praised by teacher, having his fan-girls run rampage after him, and being bored. But this time at school it was going to be different, oh how it was going to be different .Starting in the tenth grade was going to be fun for the Uchiha. As he laid his back on the tree, he heard foot steps getting closer to him then he heard them stop

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" ask a girl voice

Opening one of his eyes, he smirked, then closing them again, the girl slowly sat beside him.

"I got a new area code, it full of rare items, that what I heard. But I don't trust the rumors that go around the town." the girl said to him

"How are the monsters there?" Sasuke ask

"I went there and it seemed very good."

"After school, meet me, okay."

The girl only smiled as she got up and brushed the dirt off her butt. Opening his eyes he watch as the girl left him, the girl name was Hinata Hyuga, she was the main heir of the Hyuga corporation. They were good friends and the only one he made during his time in Tokyo. Sasuke use to live in Ehime with his family but when his mom and dad died, he moved in with his brother Itachi Uchiha who didn't want to deal with him. It been about 10 years, only reason Hinata was his friend because...Actually he had no clue, he had many peers, he talk to sometimes but Hinata was the only one who knew him well enough to be consider a real friend.

Ding, dong, Ding

Hearing the bell, he got up and grab his book bag swing it over his shoulders he made his way inside the school building. Making his way to his locker, he saw a boy he never met before. The boy was about fifteen or sixteen, blue eyes, spiky yellow hair, and dress┘pretty weird. Who will wear orange and blue, he must be color blind? Slowly turning the knob on his locker, he was interrupted by a certain pink hair and green eyed girl. Name Sakura, that's all he knew about her, and that was her name and that she was part of his so called fan group.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you?"she ask

"Busy." He answered

"Oh! I was wondering if you have the chance after school--"

"I have plans with someone, so no I can't go on a date with you."

Grabbing his books and closing his locker and going to class, leaving her there. Sasuke never really went out on a date if you consider him and Hinata hanging out at his house playing 'The World',this yes he went out on many dates with Hinata. As he made his way to his first period, he saw Shikimaru Nara sleeping at his desk and Neji Hyuga sitting next to Ten-Ten. He made it to his desk and sat down, beside him was Sakura, in front of him was Ino. Personally Sasuke thought that Ino was starving herself, just to look good. Looking around the class room, he saw Hinata sitting next to Kiba and Shino, they were like big brothers to her, that's what she told him.

Then he saw his new teacher, his teacher had white hair and half of his face was cover, one word describe him...weirdo.

"Hello students welcome to the tenth grade, my name is Kakashi Hatake, its nice to meet you." he said , "I might be your future Reading teacher if your schedule permits."

Knock, Knock

"Oh my a late student already, even on a first day." said Mr. Hatake

Going to the door and opening it, Sasuke saw the color blind kid. He watch as the kid showed the teacher a piece of paper, Kakashi nodded and pointed him to the empty desk next to Sakura.

"Okay it seem we have a new student at this school, will you please introduce yourself?" ask Kakashi

The kid smirk.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST HERE JUST WATCH ME!" he yelled

Everyone was quite, eyes open wide to Naruto loud comment. 'Great color blind and hyperactive, this is going to be a screwed up school year,thought Sasuke as he watch the kid just smirk.

"Well that was... very informative." said Kakashi, 'He might be retarded, damn...I got a retarded kid',"Now can you please take a seat near Sakura, she's the girl with the pink hair."

Kakashi pointed her out , Sakura let out a loud eep and slammed her hair on the table, trying not to get notice. Naruto blushed when he saw her and sat down next to her, 'she's cute' he thought as he sat next to her. Blushing he tried to introduce him one more time.

"Hi, my name is Naruto, nice to meet you." he said

"Oh one more thing Sakura you be showing him around school and to his classes." said Kakashi

"Crap...why me?"Sakura whispered to her self

During class Kakashi let everyone walk around class and chat for a minute or two. Naruto look lost a little bit in Sasuke eyes. Sasuke watch as Hinata made her way to Naruto desk holding her schedule out.

"Hello, m-my n-n-name is Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you." she said

Sasuke watch as she stutter, Hinata never really stutter before unless she was embarrassed about something.

"I was wondering can I...(mumbling)." she said

Naruto just look at her for a moment, thinking how the girl was acting pretty weird.

"I couldn't hear you, what you say?" he ask

"I was wondering can I...take a look at your s-schedule." she stuttered once more

"Oh why didn't you just say so!" he said pulling it out of his book bag and showing it to her

Looking over it, Hinata notice that he had a few classes with Sasuke and Sakura, one or two with Neji and one with her. She gave it back to him and smiled.

"You only have one class with me and Neji nii-san and you have most of your classes with Sasuke." she said

"Who Sasuke?" he ask

Hinata pointed to the boy who was looking out at the window, and girls just surrounding him like crazy.

"That Sasuke Uchiha he the star student here, he have his own fan club, teacher love him and he a star soccer player here to. Everyone loves him." she said

"He don't look like much."Naruto said

"Well around here, he's everything." said Hinata

Ding, Ding, Ding

The bell rung, it seemed to catch Hinata off guard when it happen, Naruto watch as a guy came and wrap his arm around her neck telling her it time to go.

"Good-bye Naruto-kun, I hope you will achieve your goal." she said while waving good bye

"Bye then." he said

-After School-

It was the worst day of Naruto whole entire life, first Sakura turned violent on him when Naruto said Sasuke was nothing important and he was knock clean out of the gym when he picked on a boy with no fashion sense at all, he think his name was Rock Lee. Then he met Kiba and Shino, Hinata 'bodyguards' aka friends , Kiba and him got off on a real good start but Shino scared the shit out of him...just sitting there saying nothing, he was scary.

He had nothing in common with anyone.

"So you going to root town, right?" he heard someone ask

Naruto notice Hinata and Sasuke talking around a tree.

"Yeah do you want to come to my house? Father isn't going to be home and Neji and Hanabi are going out to study." She ask him

"Sure."

_Root town what's that_, Naruto ask himself as he watch the two leave together off the school ground. Leaving the school ground, he saw Sakura chatting with a blonde, they seem to be fighting over something. Getting closer to the two he heard everything clearly.

"So far only thing we learned so far is that Sasuke has a user address, I wonder what it is?" Ino ask herself

"Like he would ever give something like that to you." Sakura said

"And like you special enough for Sasuke to give you that."

"Yeah I am special! Ino pig!"

"Oh yeah, billboard brow!"

Naruto watch as lighting shoot out each of the girls eyes, then they turn their backs to each other and stormed off. Sakura was coming towards him, he just look at her.

"What's up got something to say!" she yelled out

"N-n-nothing!", he stuttered, "I was wondering what were you two talking about?"

"So you were eavesdropping weren't you!"

"N-no! Y-yes...maybe...I don't know."

Sakura pouted then sigh.

"We were talking about the game 'The World' have you heard of it?" she ask

Naruto smiled

"Yeah, someone gave it to me for my birthday, but I don't know how to play." Naruto said

"Want me to teach you?" Sakura ask

Naruto nodded quickly.

"Do you want me to come over your house?" she ask

Naruto was a loss at words as he vigorously nodded.

"Okay I have nothing better to do." she said, "So lets go."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

.Hack//Naruto 

Chapter two: Login, Oni

"So are you ready choose the type of character you want to be." said Sakura pointing at the screen, "I'm a wave master."

After school Naruto and Sakura made their way to Naruto house, they went upstairs into Naruto room. So far Sakura was teaching him how to create a character. Naruto look over the type of character he was going to choose from. A heavy axe man wasn't he liking, carrying around a axe with a large armor on him didn't seem cool, a blade master seem okay but not for him. Maybe a twin blade will do him good, so clicking his moving his mouse to the twin blade icon and clicking it, the screen loaded saying what's your screen name.

"Okay choose a real good name, don't use your own name because it just stupid, sometimes teacher play the game so you really want to choose a good screen name." said Sakura, "But choose a name that fits you okay, like me my name in the game is Hana because I love Flower."

"Okay how about Oni? That a good name right?" ask Naruto

"Yeah! You act just like it!" said Sakura

Typing in his real name then his screen name, then something pop up on the screen.

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Screen Name: Oni Is this correct? Y/N

Naruto click yes then the screen said welcome to 'The World' 

'"This is you account on the world it will tell you wants new in the news and it give your messages." said Sakura, "See you already have a new message, its probably from C.C cooptation, they the ones who made the game, now lets login into 'The World'."

Clicking on the icon that said 'The World' Sakura click that for Naruto, then while it was loading Sakura explained to Naruto about the board. The board she explained was for getting information and for placing events and stuff like that. Many people made friends while talking on the board, and sometimes they even discuss about rare items and where you can find them.

"So you can do anything on the board?" ask Naruto

"Yep, discuss anything its your opinion on stuff." said Sakura, "Now lets login."

"Okay."

A box pop up asking 2 player or one, Naruto click on two, then it read both of yours username and password. They type that in, then the box said 'Welcome to The World'.

"Have you ever had a seizure before Naruto?"ask Sakura

"No why?" Naruto ask

"Just wondering, now put on the goggles."

Putting on the goggles Naruto saw a stream of different colors and a golden bar that look like it was surrounding him.

"S-Sakura what's this?" he ask

"You being teleported into the world, soon we are going to hit root town, since you a newbie they going to send you there first, you must be on a certain level to get to other places."said Sakura

* * *

- In the World-

The golden bars bounced up and down while loading the two characters, first one who was loaded was Oni (Naruto character) then it was Hana (Sakura character). Oni examined the world around him it was a town that had building surrounding them, everything look pretty old and it was about to crash down, it was like a little town full of weird dressed people, some was wearing shirts some was not, some look like they were wearing skirts┘even the men.

"Okay how do I look?" ask Hana

Turning towards her, he saw a girl who wore all pink even her staff was pink. Gaping at her, she frowned, then looked at herself.

"What, what's wrong?" she ask looking at her outfit

"You look cute..Sakura, really cute." said Naruto

BAM

"Don't call me that! Call me Hana." yelled out Hana

"S-sorry!" said Naruto

"I see newbie's Tanshin! Oh! I wonder what can of items they have!" they heard someone yell out

Looking where the voice was coming from, they look up and saw a girl on top of a building. Quickly she jump down and landed gracefully in front of them Hana quickly got in front of Naruto ready to defend him. The girl only smirk at Hana's attempt to protect the other player behind him.

"Kamoku leave them alone remember newbie's have nothing to give, so even if we do kill them, we won't get nothing." said a voice behind Oni

Oni quickly look behind him, there stood another player, he had a sword on his back, no shirt, body art, and pants just staring down at him. Quickly Naruto took out his two blades and got prepared to defend himself,

"Is this what Iruka was talking about player killers" Naruto ask himself.

"So a twin blade huh?" said Kamoku, then in a flash she took out hers, "plus I'm on a higher level then you too, so let me get rid of your friend here."

Quickly lifting up her blades she quick took it up and brought it down, Naruto quickly jump in the way by covering up Hana. Expecting something Oni look up and saw them just standing there, Kamoku was blushing while having her hands to her lips.

"Such a cute couple! Tanshin these two are in love! Did you see how that player jump on top of her like that, simply cute!" she said while pointing at them

Naruto just stared at her, Kamoku was wearing something very reveling, she had like a red slash that covered her breast and a long red dancer skirt. Her blades hanged from her waist. Her hair was long and black and she wore red lipstick. Tanshin just smirked as Kamoku went the thing that look liked portals to him.

"Tell me, do you know what this is?" she ask pointing to the golden circles that was overlapping each other

"That's the chaos gates, they transport us to different area in the World."explained Hana

Kamoku smiled and nodded, Tanshin went to the chaos gate which partly shocked Kamoku, so she hurried to be by his side but then went back to Oni and Hana. Grabbing Oni's hand she placed her hand on his, then on Naruto's computer, it read:

You have Kamoku user address

"Call me anytime, but not really people have lives outside the World you know." Kamoku smiled and waved off

Then both Kamoku and Tanshin disappeared without knowing that they had left a lasting impression on Hana and Oni.

**_

* * *

Delta: Blissful Organ Market Golden Demon_**

"They seem to be a cute pair, just like us right?" ask Kamoku as she grasp a hold of Tanshin arm, "I am expecting to hear for them a little more, then we can have tons of fun right koi?"

Tanshin blushed when he heard her say those words to him, they been friends ever since he started playing the World and she had started using that word to play with him. Soon they headed for the dungeon, maybe it will be fun playing with the newbie's a little.

* * *

End of Chapter: Name meaning

Hana: Flower

Kamoku: Shy

Tanshin: Alone

Oni: Demon

Tanshin and Kamoku meanings that best fit the character that I chosen to use for Hinata and Sasuke. Thank you for the reviews, love them all. Even if I just got 2. Now really I have to nemuri now so see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

.Hack//Naruto

Chapter three: Red eyes and Blue Eyes

"Okay now you learned the importance of getting to the stores before everyone else does, now let's go to an area!" cheered Hana

"About time." Oni mumbled

Oni inventory was filled with potions, spells, and all other stuff. Hana bought him blades called Shadow Blades which where level six. She also explained that if you not a certain level you can't do certain things. As they made their way to the Chaos gate, they saw Tanshin and Kamoku. Kamoku seemed really angry about something and Tanshin was just smirking at her.

"It seems you were really upset at the treasure we got." Tanshin smirked

"Yeah! A grunt doll and some yellow candy, come on! This is cheap stuff!" yelled Kamoku

Kamoku then breathed a little, she turned around to Tanshin and smiled. Tanshin looked at her when she motion over to him and grab a hold of his neck causing him to step two back. Looking down at her, he watched as she nuzzled his chest.

"It was fun though; maybe tomorrow we can go to our favorite spot?" she said, "Please it been so long that we visited there."

Tanshin let out a sigh and smiled at her and nodded, Kamoku smiled and got off of him.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow….Tanshin." she giggled as the golden circles went around her body and log her out.

Tanshin smiled and waved goodbye, Kamoku was always the light of his day and since they played together and knew who each other were in the real World it was fun hanging out with her. Hana and Oni watched as Tanshin turned around quickly they hid.

"You can come out now, I saw you." Tanshin commanded

Hana and Oni slowly came out of their hiding spot and looked at the player who seemed angry at them. Tanshin remembered what Kamoku told him about having fun with the newbie's. How can she think that these newbie's would be fun?

"Since I still online, come with me to Delta: Lonely Forbidden Aqua Field." Tanshin said, "In return I give you my user address."

Tanshin walk over to Hana and pulled her hands out and gave her his user address and then did the same with Oni. Hana added him to her party; Oni didn't know how to do it.

"Can you wait for a minute; we are having a little problem." Hana told him

Soon Hana taught Oni how to add people to their parties.

"Okay we are ready!" she said

Tanshin then went to the Chaos gate, Oni and Hana was right next to him.

"Let's do this, Delta: Lonely Forbidden Aqua Field!" he said to the gate

Then the golden bar surrounded each one of them as the left Root Town.

_**

* * *

Delta: Lonely Forbidden Aqua Field**_

"Wow its look so cool!" said Oni taking in the sights

"Each area has a different amount of monsters, treasure boxes, and different looks. It depends on where you go." Tanshin explained

Everything was so cool to both Oni and Hana, the grass was green and the wind was blowing. The sky was blue as could be everything was beautiful in Oni eyes. Soon Tanshin was on the move, quickly Hana and Oni followed him. They took in the sights and everything that was around them. Oni fought his first monster and won with the help of Tanshin who gave him the commands. Hana help heal everyone as they made their way to the dudgeon.

"This must be your first dudgeon, so stay by me at all times it easy to get lost in the dudgeon." Tanshin explained once more

Once they made it into the dudgeon, they saw two players having an argument about something, one player was a twin blade and the other one was a master swordsman.

The female swordsman then disappeared leaving the twin blade all alone with them. The twin blade had blue eyes and long yellow hair, he actually laughed when he notice the three players looking at him.

"You heard that right? Women could be the worst thing ever." He smiled

"Who are you?" questioned Tanshin pulling out his blade

"Me, my name is Tora don't worry I not a P.K player so you could put down your blade. I am here for the treasure with my friend but as you can see I am all alone now and it sucks. Do you mind if I tag along, only thing I want is the treasure."

Tanshin was still curious about the player but nodded anyway. Tora and Oni got along find talking about ramen and other stupid stuff, for some reason Tanshin couldn't wait to tell Kamoku about the two idiots. Once they got to the last level, everyone froze when they saw a little girl in all white being chased by a monster with a big huge wand, and then a big red fox.

"W-What the hell was that?" stuttered Hana, "A monster like that on this level."

"I never have seen monsters like that before." Tanshin said

"They weren't in the game plan." Tora said

Then Tora ran to the part of the dudgeon where the little girl got chased, Tanshin followed and so did Oni and Hana. Everyone was confused at the new monsters that, they had just seen. Once they had entered the part it was a dead end.

"What the hell! What the hell, how can they just disappeared like that!" yelled Tanshin

Tora was silent and then looked at the three players with him.

"Leave now! DOES anyone have sprit escapers?" he asked

"No they were all sold out at the stores." Hana said

"Let's get out of here! Don't worry about it lets just get out!" Tora yelled once more

Soon everyone was running trying to leave the dudgeon; they made it to the first floor of the dudgeon until everyone screen flashed and they were teleported to some where else. The place wasn't the same anymore, blue and green covered the ground, ruins were everywhere. It seemed like a bug, had gotten to this part of the area and just ruined it badly. Then the ground started to pulsate, Tanshin and Tora was in front of Oni and Hana.

A girl with white hair, white eyes, and a long white dress came out of the ground. She looked sad, Tora put his blades to his side and just looked at the young girl.

"Please leave, he is coming! Please leave!" she begged

"So you must be her.Aura. the child godness of the game." said Tora

The screen once again flickered again.

"Please take this before----" she couldn't finsh her sentence before she disappered into the sky with the book

The monster with the Red Wand appered before them, Tora quickly stood before the monster trying to protect them.

"Run! Leave now!" yelled Tora he quickly attack

Attack after attack, he missed, the monster doge everyone of his moves. Oni watched as the monster with the Red Wand got bored with the game it played with Tora. Bringing up it wand and crashing it down, Tora body acted like a magentic and pulled it to the center of the wand. Bringing his right had to the wand, the monster arm glowed a bright color. Everyone watched as the light implade the player, breaking him into tiny orbs.

No one could move, their hearts was pounding in their chest as they watched the monster turned to them as it finshed off Tora. Poinitng it wand towards them and slowly came closer, Hana couldn't take it, her heart felt like it was going to explode.

She screamed.

_Its going to kill us, it going to kill us_, was the only thing that went though her mind as she ran, Tanshin and Oni quickly raned behind her. The monster then disappered and reappered in front of Hana. She drop to the ground and backed up. The monster with the red wand held up it wand, Oni couldn't let this happen, he didn't want to see this happen to her.

"SAKURA!" yelled Oni

Then a red fox quickly went over Tanshin and Oni head and attacked the monster arm whiched had the wand it its head. Oni quickly ran over to grab Hana, Tanshin right behind him, Tanshin while running looked behind him and watched as the two monster battle it out.

"Thats Enough!" they heared a female voice yell

Then the same bright light went passed though the red fox and Oni, then almost everyone disappeared in a instant.

* * *

**GaME oVer**

The computer screen flashed those words as two teenage's had fell from thier chair, both passed out. Head gear still on their faces. And some where eles a kid laid in his room on the floor also.

* * *

**eNd Of ChaPTER**

**Thanks for the reviews they all rocked I hope you all like this chapter and I wanna know who do you think Tora is?**


	4. Chapter 4

.Hack//Naruto

Chapter four: Fear and Questions

_**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say, yes this is my first Naruto fan fiction and I might have a couple of errors. And plus this is my first crossover. I love your reviews they keep me going thank you Burning Truth you are really good. And Tora is supposed to be Yodamie! **_

_**Copycatter

* * *

**_

Naruto woke up to, his alarm going off, taking off his head gear; he looked over to his side to see Sakura passed out next to him. Quickly he began to shake her trying to wake her up. Slowly she began to wake up but then she jump up and threw her head gear on the floor. Sakura heart was still pounding from last night, what the hell was that thing, that monster that killed Tora? What happen after that, she couldn't remember.

"Sakura are you okay?" ask Naruto trying to console her by rubbing her back

"N-Naruto what happen back there?" Sakura ask, she needed to know for some reason

"I don't know, only thing I remember was that bright light and Tanshin and that's all."

He wished that he could give her more explanation then what he just did, everything was happening so fast for him. Aura that's was that girl name with that book, she was trying to give it to Tora. Looking over to his computer, he saw that he was still login to 'The World'.

"Sakura after school, do you want to log back in?" he asks

She looked over to him, her eyes widen to the question.

"Hell no!" she said standing up, "Did you see what happen? It was actually trying to kill us Naruto! And what about that other player what about him? Huh?"

Quickly she left Naruto's room in a hurry, grabbing her head gear and leaving. Naruto couldn't hold it against her if she wanted to leave, what happen last night even scared him. Looking over at the clock it read seven o five. Turning on the TV and turning on to the news, he watched what happen.

"_Today we having breaking news!" said the lady, "Yodamie was found in his room, comatose for what have been hours until he was treated. It seems he was playing 'The World' an RPG that is hot around the world now, it seems that the game caused him to go into a coma, he is currently being analyzed by doctors."_

Naruto began to wonder, Yodamie was playing 'The World' yesterday, the same time he was playing it.

_Bing, Bing, Bing_

Naruto then heard his computer go off, looking over to the screen, he had a new message. Clicking over to his inbox, his eyes widen, _it's her, Aura! What, how in the hell she got my email_, he thought looked over to the email, slicking on it, it read:

_** No subject **_

_** From: aura **_

_&) $ (&m) 4 (&0$#, mu42)38546, 324! 2940msj4)458k03 "05.240235203" 4-05'34 023_

_) 45845 e (translation at end of chapter)_

"What the hell, I can't read this!" Naruto grumbled

Closing the message, he began to get ready for school. What was happening, who the hell was Aura, Naruto remember that Tora called her Child Goddess or something like that. Naruto wondered what it meant, and what the hell was that monster with the red wand and that fox to? So many questions needed to be answered but who would answer them.

Naruto left not knowing that his computer monitor was changing and so was everything else in 'The World'.

* * *

Sasuke House: 

He felt weird, it was very warm and he heard someone calling his name. What happen last night? God his head hurt, but someone was stroking his hair, the person hands were soft and so was her voice. Hinata was here, which was the only thing his mind comprehended right now. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her; she seemed very worried as she looked down on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Slowly getting up, Sasuke turned to her then looked around in his room, it seemed that Hinata had took off his head gear and put everything into place.

"How did you get in?" he asked

"Itachi let me in, he told me that you were up in your room still asleep but when I found you, you were on the ground, what happened last night, Sasuke?" ask Hinata placing her hand on his cheek.

Sasuke enjoyed her touch, she was the only girl if you include his mother was a women, that touched him like this. Slowly he felt a little sleepy again and closed his eyes, she smiled at him.

"Sasuke, lets get to school before we are late." She told him removing his arm from his cheek

"Yeah, sure, wait for me downstairs okay." Sasuke told her

Hinata nodded and left, Hinata have been their for both Uchiha's, she was the one that help Itachi and Sasuke talk. She became their negotiator for them; Hinata didn't know that Sasuke fell in love with her, that he wished sometimes she would be in his bed when he woke up. So many years that they been with each other but her feelings for him was like a big brother. (I will get into their relationship a little later in the chapter)

At School:

"Where in the hell were you Sakura!" yelled Ino, "I had to tell your parents that you were with me!"

"Sorry about that I got caught up with...something." said Sakura

Ino then notice Sasuke walking into the school building.

"Never mind last night,Sakura, Sasuke just walk into the school building! Lets go!" she cheered on, We talk about this later!"

Ino was always crazy about boys, but it surpised Sakura when she went after Sasuke in fifth grade. Soon Ino had wrap her arms around one of Sakura pulling her into the school building. Aura, Sakura couldn't get that name out of her head, the child goddess, before Tora was...whatever...he said she was a child goddess. As Ino sat down next to Sauke, Sakura notice a troubling look on Hinata face. Slowly Sakura made her way to Hinata, past history, Hinata never really talk to anyone only her cousin and her two closest friends. Her and Sakura never talk to each other even if they went to same elementary and middle school for the longest, they even had the same classes together and still didn't talk.

"Um..excuse me Hinata, is everything okay?" ask Sakura sitting down next to her

It seemed that she had shock Hinata a little, Hinata looked at Sakura for a minute then smiled and told her everything was fine.Hinata never really understood SAkura behavior to Sasuke, hell she didn't understand any behavior of those crazy fan-girls.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo:

"Another one, this time it was one of our own?! This won't be another blue pulto effect, now will it!" yelled a woman

"I hope not, this is the fifth time happening, we need to control this." A man said as clam as could be

Snapping, the women hit the desk that she was sitting in.

"Get to the meaning of this, before someone else get invole." she snapped

* * *

End of Chapter

Translation to message:

Fox of Fire, the path of destruction you walk.Help Me, he is after me,Sketih the almighty, one of the many gods of The World.Fox of Fire,help,help me


	5. Chapter 5

.Hack//Naruto

_**Again before I start this chapter off, I can of new at this and plus chapter 4 I did in a little rush. But thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more. Oh and one more thing parings might change.**_

_**-Copycatter

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: Hacker!

The rest of the day went smoothly so far for Naruto; Sakura wasn't talking to him for some reason. He planed to go back and check something out in 'The World'. Something have been bothering him, if that person named Yodaime was in a coma how come Sakura and him wasn't in the hospital and what about that guy, Tanshin, was he in a coma to? So many questions, but not enough answers.

After school, he walked home by himself, pondering over the questions that he was facing. As he opens the door to his house, he looked around, nothing different, he was alone. Iruka wasn't coming home soon, so he would be alone for a couple more months maybe until December, he'll come home. Going upstairs and into his room, he checked his computer!

"What the hell is wrong with my computer!" yelled Naruto

His computer monitor completely changed, his background was red, last time Naruto looked at his monitor it was blue, a real shiny blue. Sitting at his desk and logging on to 'The World', it said that he got three new messages. The first one was from the C.C Corporation, opening that up it read:

_Dear Player,_

_We are experiencing difficulties in the Delta and Theta areas; we will not let you play the game until these problems are fixed._

_Sorry,_

_C.C Corp_

'_So they shutting down the game'_ thought Naruto, clicking on the next message which was also from the C.C Corporation, it read:

_Dear Player,_

_We added a new addition to the Board, a chat room which you can talk to people who is online now, Japan, America, anywhere. I hope you enjoy this new addition to 'The World'._

_Sincerely,_

_C.C Corp_

'_So they try to lead the other players on so they would think everything is okay'_ Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes, looking at his last message it was from Kamoku, '_That's the girl who was with Tanshin!'_ Clicking on the message, it read:

**Come With Me **

**Kamoku **

_Hello you, it me Kamoku, I wanted to know if I could meet you for an afternoon stroll in this area, you know Aura right? Tanshin told me all about it, do you remember what happen? Tanshin surely don't, I want you and him to see this place I found, you don't have to come, but if you want, we'll be waiting at __**Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds**__, come please, the description of the girl Tanshin told me, meets the same description of this girl. We will be waiting at Root Town._

_Hope to See You,_

_Kamoku_

'_Tanshin is okay, so he's not in a coma, and she also know about the girl, maybe I should post something on the Board'_ thought Naruto, closing Kamoku message, he decided to go with them. Leaving his inbox he went to the board, he almost hopes he could get more information this way then he did last time. Posting a new thread, he type:

**Coma **

_During the game play of 'The World' have anyone fallen into a coma? A character named Tora was killed by a monster with a huge red wand! It was like a blast of light that just went though him yesterday! And now today, a person named Yodaime was found in a coma and he was playing 'The World' the same day I was. If anyone has any information, please reply._

"That should do it, I wonder even if their was passed history with the game, that had put people in a coma, wouldn't they have done something by now?" Naruto question himself

Leaving the Board, Naruto got ready to login to 'The World'!

**

* * *

'The World'**

Oni had login successfully into 'The World', '_they probably finished with the problem by now, I wonder what they did'_ Oni thought, leaving the area of the chaos gate he began to look for Tanshin and Kamoku. He spotted Kamoku in an instant when she was arguing with another player about something, when she saw him she waved but then turned back to the player. Oni carefully made his way towards them wondering what they were talking about.

"No Way! That's not fair, just for that little thing you are asking me for five golden axes? You are a con artist aren't you? What so special about that little thing anyway? Why can't you just give it to me!" she yelled

She was arguing with a heavy axes man, three times her size but she was brave enough to carry on the argument.

"It is rare item for a twin blade like you, it took me months to find something this rare little girl!" he yelled back

"Kamoku, that's enough, lets go!" he heard Tanshin yell

Oni turned around and saw Tanshin with an annoyed looked on his face. Kamoku stuck out her tongue before turning around and heading to the Chaos Gate, but then she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen newbie! People will take advantage of you, whether you like it on not!" she said then storming off to the chaos gate

"She's scary when she angry…" mumbled Naruto

"Yeah, you should see her when she's pissed, angry and pissed are two different things to her." said Tanshin

Finally getting to the Chaos gate, it seemed Kamoku was steaming; Tanshin was just smirking thinking it was funny, that she would get worked up over something that small.

"Hey Kamoku what did he have that was so rare?" Oni asked

"It was the Flame blades, I don't have those yet and the ones I got now are way to weak, when you level up you need new things, when we get back from the area I show you how to trade." Kamoku smiled

"And how to get bamboozled." mumbled Tanshin

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kamoku snapped

"N-N-Nothing!" he stuttered

Oni laughed a little; he wished he had good friends like this. Then Hana came to his mind and how she was so scared of that thing and how she thought she was going to die. He wished she didn't have to go though that.

"Okay let's go! Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds!" cheered Kamoku

Then the golden circle went over then transporting them to **Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds**

_**

* * *

Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds**_

Oni looked around to the placed that Kamoku had token them; it almost looked like a church. Kamoku and Tanshin began to make their way to the church, quickly catching up to them. Oni notice that the church was surrounded by water, the church was on an island.

There was no music in the background so it kind of spook, Oni, looking at Kamoku it seemed like she was scared.

"Hey Kamoku." Oni managed to get out

Out of no where she just began to scream pulling out her blades, Tanshin quickly calm her down.

"Sorry you just spook me a little, in this area no music plays until we get in the church, so I'm really sorry." she said

"Yeah me too." Oni said

Entering the church, everyone looked around, Oni quickly notices the statue that looked just like Aura and so did Tanshin they quickly ran to the statue. Kamoku walked slowly behind them, she watched as they studied the statue.

"My darling Aura, a child with much pain, living a alone on a rainbow of hope, the Fox of Fire guide her and protect her from the four war gods, Skeith, Rogue, SLiken, and Gobin. Aura guide us though the night, guide us oh child goddess, guide us to the rainbow of hope." Kamoku recited, "That was what it said on the statue, Aura is some kind of sign I think and if what I heard from Tanshin was true, the two monster you saw was the Fox of Fire and Skeith."

"So why are they after ger?" ask Oni

Kamoku looked out the glass window that was next to her.

"I only know that, I'm sorry, when Tanshin told me I remeber this area code. I remebered the words that was printed on that statue." she told Oni, "Its a sad poem, I wonder who wrote it."

**BAM**

Everyone turned around to see someone pushing in the doors, the man just stared at them.

"What the hell? What in the world you are doing here." he yelled

"Can we ask you the same thing!?"yelled Kamoku

"Its no time to explain, leave now before it--" he began but couldn't finsh when he saw a huge portal open up.

Tanshin quickly got in front of Kamoku, she then tooked out her blades. Out of the portal was a gaint monster with no head and a skull in its left hand and a sword in his right.Quickly the man slashed the monster down, then Oni watched as the monster blinked and then the monster was turning green.

"Like I expected, this monster to was infected with the data bug, now its life point is off the charts." the man said taking his blade out

"I see...this is the same on."mumbled Kamoku,"THIS IS THE SAME THING THAT TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" then Kamoku quickly charge at the monster

"No wait! It will kill you!" yelled the man

"Kamoku!" Tanshin yelled as he took her side at trying to kill th monster

Oni watched as the three tried to kill the monster,

**Do you want to protect them?**

Oni started to look around, where was that voice coming from?

**Do you want to protect them?**

"Yes more then anything!" yelled Oni

**Then put your right arm out, that will protect them.**

Listening to the voice,Oni put his right arm out in front of him, outside the game Naruto notice that his screen turned totally white, Oni then was lifted off the ground, his arm was shining the same color as the monster who killed Tora. Naruto then watched as a stream of red light came from his arm and straight though the data bugged monster.

Slowly he was put back on the ground, looking at his arm, '_t-that was the same thing that Skeith used on Tora'_ thought Oni, finally Tanshin and Kamoku finshed the monster off, Kamoku was drained.

"I never thought, I would be saved by the likes of you." Oni heard the man say now pointing his blade at Oni,"Now draw your blade so we can fight."

"W-what, I just saved your butt! What are you talking about 'the likes of me'?" yelled Oni

"There is a lot of problems in 'The World' caused by hacker that mess with this place for fun, I can never let that happen." he said

Stepping closer to Oni, he was stopped by Tanshin and Kamoku who had both blades to his neck.

"One more move-"Kamoku started

"It will be your last." Tanshin finished

The man step back, not meaning to get in a fight with them, he turned around and left but not without saying.

"If I find out that you are a part of this...I will destroy you." said the man leaving

* * *

_Root Town_

"I hope we won't run into him again!" laughed Kamoku

"Me neither."said Tanshin

Kamoku looked at Oni and smiled at him.

"Thanks for today,I won't be able to teach you how to trade today but tommorow I promise, Tanshin I'm leaving, good-bye you two." she smiled

* * *

e**N_D o_**f CHApter 


	6. Chapter 6

.Hack//Naruto

_**A little an author note before I begin, yes there will be clans but not like the original cast of Naruto. I will explain later on and at the end of the chapter I would let you vote who do you want to see and who do you want to get paired up in the next chapter, and Burning Truth, you are a very hard critic! But I love your reviews, and I love everyone else to.**_

_**-Copycatter

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: Rest a little

**In 'The World'**

**Unknown Area**

"Well, I never expected that Genkou, of the legendary Hinote clan would stoop down to such a level, to pick on a first time player." A woman said

The area was in a forest covered by bamboo and all different kind of flowers, Genkou was a heavy blade and seemed ticked off to see the women in front of him. Genkou who was the man who tried to attack Oni, was in an area was soon found by Seppun, a female wave master. She laid on a rock that was in front of Genkou, smiling seductively at him.

"I do not talk to hacker like you Seppun." he said

Seppun then sat straight up while crossing her legs in a seductive manner.

"When did I get refereed as a hacker, last time I remembered you was one of my top friends, Genkou you've change a lot, did that Hinote clan brain wash your head?" she asked while smirking

Before long Genkou had pulled out his blade and place it on her throat, only thing she kept doing was smirking at him.

"Well I was going to give you information about Tora but it doesn't seem you want it right now." She smiled

Putting back his blade in its sheath, he looked at her with confused eyes.

"You know that kid you were planning on deleting, he was with Tora the day Tora last login. Believe you me, I guess that kid know why Tora not answering the group call. I have to go, so see you." Seppun said while leaving the area

"…Tora…"

_**

* * *

Outside 'The World' Tokyo, Japan:**_

Hinata Hyuga made her way to class, last night was probably the worst night she has ever had, that monster with the green stuff all around it, it had bring back bad memories. Sasuke told her to take a break from the game and hangout in the real world a little before she logs back in. She took his advice and stayed away from the game a little, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going in 'The World'. That man, the heavy blade that tried to hurt Oni said it was hackers doing this for fun and they use same moves as him.

Oni, that name rung in her head to, who was he, he's probably a kid or some what her age, but where do he live and can they talk more. '_Damn I'm sounding like those internet perverts' _thought Hinata while putting her hand on her head. Laying her head on her locker, she closed her eyes and remembered what that monster did to her sister.

"Hanabi." She mumbled

She wanted to break down and cry sometimes, when she hears or even thinks her sister name. Hanabi was the one who introduce Hinata to the game, but now she is in a coma, it been months since then.

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong, you should be in class by now." She heard a voice say

Turning around she saw her cousin Neji, she smiled when she saw him, but he didn't really look happy.

"Its nothing I'm going to class now, I had a long night, sort of." She said

"Were you with that Uchiha again? Hinata, I keep telling you, he won't help you run a company and since you know who is in a coma, your father is going to be really hard on you." Neji complained

She looked down on the ground; Hanabi was always one step ahead of her when she wasn't in a coma. The game actually helped them in their relationship because before the game Hinata hated her sister. Hinata would never show it or even say it, but deep down Hinata hated Hanabi.

"Did you go see her?" asked Hinata

"No, not yet, I'm planning to go this weekend with you, it been a long time since you saw her." Neji said

"I wonder if the flowers I gave her died yet, I'll bring some more, when I get some money. I have to go, bye Neji."

Neji watched as Hinata made her way to class, ever since Hanabi went into a coma Hinata never really went. Only when the flowers died out, that is when Hinata come and replace the flowers. Thinking that he should never brought Hanabi up in the conversation, because her father always pushed Hinata ever since Hanabi was unconsciousness, Neji couldn't help but help his little cousin anyway he could.

**

* * *

In third period, P.E:**

Naruto couldn't believe his P.E teacher, a piggy back race, what the hell was that! Naruto looked around to see Sakura talking to her friends, they barley talk now. Hinata and some other people became his friends but Sakura stayed far away from him. Gai, his P.E teacher was crazy about physical fitness and so did his pupil, Lee.

Lee, to Naruto was a crazy Bruce Lee impersonator and mostly everyone agreed and that he was mental insane in everyway and he didn't know how to dress. At the first day of school when Naruto insulted Gai, which was a blur to Naruto, Lee knocked Naruto straight out of the Gym.

"Okay listen up class, piggy back races show you endurance when you have to carry you partner out of the battle field and into safeties arms." Gai smiled

Scratched that Lee wasn't crazy Gai was.

"Now partner up with someone, girls with guys." Gai finished

Before long every girl was surrounding Sasuke expect maybe two or three and that was Ten-ten, she was violent, crazy violent! Temari, she was to proud, way to proud! And last but not least Hinata Hyuga, she was cute Naruto liked to admit but she seemed scared of him because every time he come close or he looks at her, she would look at him like he slapped her or something. Naruto watched as she slowly came close to him, pushing her fingers together and trying not to look at him.

"Um…N-N-Naruto-kun…um, w-w-would y-y-you like to team up with me for the p-p-p-piggy b-b-b-back race." She stuttered

"Sure! But you would have to do something for me, okay, are you willing to?" he asked giving her his devilish smirk

"Um…what is it?"

"Stop stuttering when you around me, you can talk to another boy and don't stutter but you can't talk to me like a normal person. Do You Hate Me?"

Hinata quickly shook her head and said no, Naruto smiled and told her she was his new partner, not knowing the death glare he was getting from Sasuke. Sasuke ended up being partners with Sakura; she seemed pretty excited about it and was laughing at every other girl who tried to get him to partner up.

"Okay, now let's get going, Naruto and Sasuke put you partner on your back and lets get going!" he cheered

Naruto put Hinata on his back while Sasuke put Sakura on his; they got ready and got on the Gym floor.

"Okay get ready, GO!" he yelled

'_Wait what happen to get sat'_ thought Naruto but before he knew it Sasuke went flying by him, Naruto quickly got in gear and ran as fast as he could with Hinata on his back.

"Don't go to fast slow down." He heard Hinata say in his ear, "Sooner or later Sasuke will get tried and we could fly by him. Please listen to me, please Oni."

Naruto soon stumbled, how in the hell did she know his user address on that game; slowly he began to slow down and watched as Sasuke kept on running.

"Wait how do you know, I'm Oni?" Naruto asked

Then he heard he giggle a little and he could feel her breath on his ear as she whispered

"I didn't know, I just took a wild guess."

Naruto looked at her, she was still smiling...wait how did she know him...unless she met him in 'The World'...It must be her, it must be!

"Tanshin!" he said

"W-W-What! No, its Kamoku!" she yelled

Naruto nervously laughed saying that he knew that and continued to pace himself during the race.

"You should run faster now, Sasuke seems a little weak now." she said

Quickly Naruto picked up speed going as fast as he could. Hinata only smiled as she felt the wind push back her hair, she then rested her head on Naruto shoulder and whispered in his ear to go faster. Hinata knew a boys weakness was his hormones, so once she whispered to go faster. Naruto had listen and went faster soon they were passing Sasuke and Sakura, while passing them Hinata watched as Naruto stuck his tongue out at them and went passed them.

Seeing the finsh line ahead of them, he went faster, and faster, until he stumbled and fell. They went passed the line before they fell to the floor, laying there for a minute Naruto couldn't help but laugh as hard as he could, he could even hear Hinata giggling. Getting up he help Hinata up, they smiled at each other.

And the rest of the school day went sweet to Naruto

* * *

**After School:**

"I have to go home, I won't be online today but I'm expecting to here more from you, see you later...Oni."Hinata smiled waving good-bye to Naruto and leaving with Neji

"Okay! See ya! Kamoku!" he yelled out with a smirk on his face

Naruto couldn't help but smile his way home and as he went home, he wished he could make more friends like Hinata.

_With every loss, you gain something in return, something you will always cherish_

_

* * *

_

**_eNd Of CHapTER_**

**_voting time:_**

**Who do you wanna see in this story from the original cast of .Hack//Sign(note this might change the story a little):**

**Balmung**

**Kite**

**Blackrose**

**Orca**

**Next vote, who do you want to see together:**

**Naru/Hina**

**Sasu/Saku**

**Naru/Saku**

**Hina/Sasu**


	7. Chapter 7

.Hack//Naruto

_Today I would like to address two new characters to this story, Blackrose and Kite the twin blade not the wave master! The polls are down and the couples Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku! The original pairings were Naruto and Hinata. Now I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and probably for Christmas I would like to introduce my first ever lime, between the characters you would like.__ And the reason why I rush my stories in the past is because I was in school and that's the only computer I had to update my chapters since my other computer at home was acting up. I will take my time to check my mistakes and everything and I promise a good story!_

_-Copycatter

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Post deleted and the bracelet of destruction!

For the past few days Naruto didn't login into 'The World', he enjoyed the company of a certain lavender eyed girl. Hinata had been really nice to him and even Sakura had talk to him again, she told him that she acting like an idiot and told him she would like to login into 'The World' again. And ever since Hinata knew who he was online, his new nickname was Oni and she would call him that sometimes, plus she said next time they login together, they would try to find an area just for themselves.

So for today Naruto was going to check out the board and the topic he posted online. Logging in, Naruto looked at his calendar, August 15, that what was circled, Naruto then turned his attention back on the screen. Clicking on the board icon, Naruto scrolled down and clicked on the icon that said Coma. Watching as it finished loading, Naruto backed away from the screen looking in horror, and Naruto looked at the screen that read.

**This topic had been deleted by the user him/herself.**

'B-b-but I wasn't online and I don't remember deleting it, what the hell is going on' Naruto mind ask himself as he continued to look at the message that was clear as day but confusing as hell itself. Who had deleted his message and why would they delete it anyway? It seemed like if Naruto had taken one step forward and two steps back.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Naruto looked at his phone that was now ringing off the hook, picking it up he heard a very familiar voice on the other line.

_"Hello, Naruto is this you?" _asked the voice

"Hinata-chan what's up?" he asked

"_Remember when you told me to look at the topic you posted on the board, well I'm looking at it and its delete, what happen? Why did you delete it?" _

"That's the problem, I didn't, and Hinata I haven't been online for the past couple of days."

_"Well I logging in, see you there."_

Naruto then heard a dial tone, then he hung up to, maybe he'll ask the people who are in 'The World' right now.

**

* * *

The World: Root Town**

Once Oni login, he steps into someone's conversation, it was between a heavy blade and a heavy axe man. They seemed really into as Oni listened:

"Did you see that cool character, I wonder where he got his outfit from, I never saw anything like that before." The Heavy Blade said

"Whatever the girl character was even hotter, I really would like her user address!" the heavy axe man laughed

"I don't think she's into guys like you!"

Oni listen for a moment then left, whoever they were talking about sounded pretty cool but he then remembered what Kamoku told him about being taking advantage of in 'The World' since he was a newbie, but not anymore, Kamoku told him that she and Tanshin would train him until they both get strong and even Hana could join in the fun.

Oni then made it to the shopping ground debating on what he should get; he even talked to some players who had great areas for treasure and other stuff. They could even play tag with the monsters and win cool stuff! Oni then made his way to the magic shop where he saw another path; being a little curious he made his way down the path.

"Come on! Let's get going I'm so bored Kite!" a female voiced whined

"I don't want to make a scene, so let's wait a little longer, Blackrose." Kite said

Blackrose then covered her arms together and pouted, and then she just sticks out her tongue and pulled out her eye lids down causing Kite to laugh a little. Kite then quickly turned around and ran off in another direction.

"Hey wait! Wait up, damn it!" she cursed as she picked up her heavy blade and ran after Kite.

Kite then saw Oni who was staring right at him; Kite then looked at his arm and saw a bright glow from his arm. Smirking he made his way over and took his arm and examined it for a minute.

"Nice bracelet who gave it to you?" Kite asked

"Y-y-you can see it?"asked Oni

"Sure I can see it, can't you?"

Oni looked at his arm, truthfully he couldn't see it, he sensed something on his arm but never could he see it.

"Hey! Is that why you ran away from me! Who is this kid anyway?" Blackrose asked

Kite let go of Oni arm and turned around and smiled at Blackrose

"Truly I don't know, but I would like to get to know him better." Kite smiled, "So let's go, Blackrose remember the area code we were suppose to go to today, Mistel is going to be pissed at us."

"Whatever, she won't be pissed at me, probably you not me." Mumbled Blackrose

Kite then left as Blackrose quickly caught up to him, '_So he can see it'_ Oni wondered as watched Blackrose and Kite leave off together. Looking at his arm once more, the arm which held the bracelet, the same one that Skeith used on Tora, so many questions that needed to be answered about this thing on his arm, how to use it and what are the consequences of using it?

"Hey there you are, what you are doing back here?" he heard Hana's voice called out

Oni didn't answer but only smiled when he saw Hana and the rest of the gang looking at him in a confused way.

"Sorry I just zoned out for a while." Oni answered

"Well don't do that you creeping everyone else out now let's go!" Kamoku smiled

"Yeah there is this cool place with lots of new treasure I heard of, do you want to get there first, or should we just do some random area codes?" Tanshin asked

"RANDOM CODES!" everyone cheered

**

* * *

Unknown Area:**

"So we heard that he returned? What does he want?" a man voice asked

The area that they were in was like a forbidden ruin type area, it was like on long rocky island with ruins that surrounded it, but it had a very beautiful back ground. A waterfall that cascaded down leaving a beautiful everlasting rainbow, it was there they sat a group of nine people in the middle of the ruin. A table separated them, a large table that was probably there from the very beginning of this area.

"He just shows up for no apparent reason! And his partner too, maybe that's why it happened, that is why Tora just disappeared like that." The man continued

"Don't say that, we can't place the blame on anyone until we find the true cause of all of this, don't worry we won't mess up this time, we took all the necessary steps so that the rest of the players can have a good time without the worry of being put into a coma." A woman said

"I hope so, for now the council is dismissed until next time. Good-bye everyone." A man said

Almost everyone log out except the women and another player, she looked at him and he had looked at her.

"Do you have something to say to me? If you do then just spit it out Naiya?" asked the man

"Yes you seemed calm when we brought up the coma problem, Hebi, do you have something to share with me?" asked Naiya

Hebi just smiled and shook his head

"Nothing at all Naiya, this problem concerns everyone including me. The coma problem we need to avoid at all cost, even if I didn't show any type of emotion during the meeting, I am greatly disturbed about Tora." Smile Hebi

Naiya frowned, she always hated Hebi's cocked smile, and just send shivers up her spine.

"It is nice to know that you are deleting and blocking all traces to Skeith, Naiya, you are certainly active ever since this topic first arrived on scene, may I asked, do you have something to hide from the council?" asked Hebi

"W-w-what are you trying to say Hebi! I tell the council everything I know unlike you and your twisted lies!" Naiya yelled at him

"Oh my look at the time, I hope I can finish this conversation later, Naiya, and plus I not the only one who is supposedly telling lies the council." Hebi said, "I must go now, you know people got lives outside the game you know."

Hebi left causing a pissed off Naiya to throw chairs everywhere.

**

* * *

Tokyo, Japan:**

Naruto enjoyed his adventures today, everyone got stronger and they even found cool things to sell in the town. Everything seems to be going great and Sakura even came, they had so much fun! Naruto couldn't help but smile as he checked his character info.

_Bing!_

Naruto then heard his computer go off, looking at his inbox he notice three new mails from Kamoku, Tanshin, and even Hana. He read each one of them, which told him how much fun they had with each other and wish they could do it again sometime later. About to shut of his computer, Naruto notice one more message from….Kite! Naruto open the message and read it a little, it read:

**If you want to know more about the bracelet, come with me to: Delta: Bursting Chosen Fiery Pit, show up here alone, no one else.**

**-Kite**

"He knows about the bracelet! But how!" Naruto wondered

**

* * *

END of ****ChApTEr**

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter expecting at least some reviews, now remember for Christmas I going to do my first lime between your favorite pairing, it could be:**

**Hinata and Naruto**

**Or**

**Sasuke**** and Sakura**


	8. first limeplease be nice

.Hack//Naruto

_Sorry for the long wait, Christmas was a total drag for me and my computer went crazy so I can't really type only on Note pad, but as I promise I will write the lime today and the winner of the lime contest is…Naruto and Hinata ! Plus I blame my writers block on this chapter!

* * *

_

Chapter eight: Jealousy and Kisses

Sasuke and Hinata made there way to the park, it was fall so they usually went to the park for a picnic under the giant maple tree that had just changed colors. Fall was Hinata favorite season, she thought it was a perfect time to have a picnic because of the Japanese maples. Hinata and Sasuke always in the fall at least have one picnic together , it was Sasuke favorite thing to do in the fall and almost every year he would look forward to it.

Getting everything ready, older couples sometimes pass by and whisper how cute they looked together or how they remembered on the days when they were young and in love. Hinata would sometimes giggle while Sasuke blushed at these comparisons and tell Hinata just ignore those people, but Sasuke never really ignore those people because he couldn't't help but think that, Hinata should be with him.

After they got finished with preparing everything they sat down and happy ate, they would some small talk as they ate and smile at each other. The blue skies of a nice crisp fall day, was all that they took in together, after they finish eating, Sasuke laid on his back and Hinata laid on his chest. As time passed, Hinata played in Sasuke hair, he enjoyed her little antics.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering would you go to the hospital with me, to see Hanabi." ask Hinata

"If you want me to, I would go." Sasuke said

"Thank you."

Sasuke always went to the hospital to see Hanabi because Hinata always blamed herself for what happen, and when what happen to Sasuke, Hinata was trying her best to help anyway she could. It almost made Sasuke snicker the way she pushed herself, it was…cute.

"I'm going over Naruto house, Sakura invited me, do you want to come?" Hinata asked

"…No…"answered Sasuke

Hinata looked up at him and frowned but put her head back down on his chest and began to trace circles in his chest with her finger. Naruto…why did she have a crush on him, out of all people, he was Sasuke rival, Sasuke could have deal with Kiba or Shino but no it had to be the idiot. The color blind, hyper active, loud-mouth, idiot…It was unfair Sasuke was, hot, intelligent, always keep to himself, athletic, Sasuke was everything a girl wanted in a boyfriend but she didn't want him, she wanted the fool.

"Sasuke-kun do you remember when we first kissed?" Hinata asked snapping Sasuke from his thoughts

Sasuke almost laughed which was out of character for him just to laughed, their first kiss wasn't enjoyable but it was shocking for both of them. They were both in the 7th grade, Sasuke was at his locker and Hinata was trying to get to her biology class in time, then before they both knew it…

They kissed

That was when Sasuke realized, his recently feelings he held for her were being blown from the window, he fell in love for the first time and Hinata was the reason. He treated her with the most respect and gave her all his attention then any other girl, he protected her, he made sure she was happy. That was the only thing he wanted he wanted her to be happy with him and it seemed to be working, it seemed that he could do it and have her love him the same way he loved her.

Naruto…Naruto would never have her as long as Sasuke heart burned for her.

**

* * *

-Naruto house- 5:15 p.m-**

Naruto had found out that Sakura planned to bring someone over his house to talk about what was going on in 'The World'. It seem someone in school had lost someone because of the game, and would love to tell everything she knew about what was going on. So he Naruto was trying to clean up his room, so went to his room and put on his ipod in his ear listening to Nobody knows+, Hero Come Back, it was his favorite song!

Getting into the mood of being alone in his room listening to his favorite song, he began to dance, closing his eyes stepping to the beat as he picked up the junk in his room throwing it away. Naruto did a spin and threw a ball of paper into his trash can and maybe a ramen cup or too. Making up his room and smiling, he told himself he was doing a very good job. A few minutes passed and he finally cleaned up his room, now waiting for Sakura and the other person to come over.

Looking over to his computer, he watched as his computer screen flickered...what in the hell was happening? Going over he looked over his computer screen carefully wondering what was going on. Then his screen totally stop flickering and Naruto watched as a red dot was moving in circles on the corner of his screen, quickly sitting at his desk Naruto clicked on the red dot, a box popped up and it read:

**Let Me Sleep**

Naruto was about to click it again until he heard the door bell rung, getting up, Naruto looked over to his screen again and then went downstairs. Opening up the door and seeing Sakura and Hinata standing at the door, they waved and said their hello's. Naruto did the smae but in a different way by putting Hinata in a head lock for fun, which Sakura didn't know at the time when she punched him and knocked him out for a minute or two.

Hinata had told her that she actually didn't mind being put in a head lock by him, it was a way that he said hello to her. Sakura said something about no being pushed around by a boy liked Naruto as she dragged him up the stairs by his foot, which didn't help his recovery while his head each stair that was leading upstairs.

Once they made it upstairs Sakura threw Naruto on Hinata lap when she was sitting on the bed, which made her blush.

"So Hinata-chan, wake up the idiot so he can know what we are talking about." Sakura said

"Y-y-you didn't have to be so rough with Naruto-kun." Hinata said while rubbing the knots that was currently visible on Naruto's head

Naruto woke up and blushed when he saw he was in Hinata lap and she was currently enjoying stroking his hair.

"So are you two going out?" ask Sakura

Naruto rolled off Hinata lap and Hinata fell backwards on the bed, Sakura smirked when she saw this.

"N-No! W-w-we just friends!" yelled Naruto blushing madly

"So why are you blushing then, Naruto?" Sakura asked

Naruto still stuttered his case on why he was blushing, Hinata wasn't answering any questions about her and Naruto relationship.

"Whatever, Hinata have something important to tell us, about the coma patients that are currently in the hospital." said Sakura,"We were talking about this in algebra, Hinata got a sister in a coma right about now, she been in the hospital for months now, unlike Tora, Hinata said Hanabi was destroyed by a large monster with green stuff on it, isn't it the same type of monster that you two ran into in that area?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and watched as she was looking down at her lap while playing with her fingers, slowly Naruto sat next to her placing his hand on her back, he watched as she looked at him.

"If you don't want to tell us now, we can understand."Naruto gave her a compasionate smile

Blushing madly at him, she smiled, _he's very nice, I give you everything I know, Naruto-kun, _Hinata thought, swallowing hard, Hinata began to explain the cases of each patient that had went into a coma after playing 'The World' and how their hearts would races out of the blue and then just settle, it was like they were still playing in 'The World'. Plus how the C.C corp. was keeping this a secret and how Naruto's post was a example of the C.C corp. hidden agenda.

Sakura and Naruto was compelety slient

"H-h-how do you know this Hinata-chan?"asked Sakura

"My family run a business and we are currently are thinking about joining with them but I think we are just something to catch their fall if anyone come out with information that could hurt them." explained Hinata

"So they planned this?" Naruto asked

"No, I don't think so, if this was planned then they were not thinking about the problems they are causing and why would they do this anyway?" Hinata questioned

"I think we need more information, thanks Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled

"You welcome, if you need anything eles I will try my best!" Hinata smiled

Naruto then embraced Hinata in a big hug telling her how she was so cool!Hinata couldn't help but faint lying in the embace of a certain hyperactive nuckle head.

"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked laying her down on his bed

"She's probably sick." answered Sakura, '_Love Sick'_

"Sakura I want you to check this out! This was on my computer screen when you guys came over." Naruto said going over to the computer and showing Sakura the red moving ball that was on his computer, "It even talks, well just check it out!"

Clicking the little red thing again, a text box appered over it head saying:

**Leave me alone for the second time, I trying to sleep, I will kick your ass later.**

"It got one smart mouth too."said Naruto

"I don't know anything about this but maybe Shikimaru do, he a wiz in computer class, maybe he can help you to." said Sakura

"What that lazy basturd, how in the hell he knows about computers!"

"Don't call him that, Shikimaru may be lazy but he is the most smartest in our class and he even out smarted the teacher's on a regular day if he fell like it, so I'm going to ask him to come over."

Sakura then got up and was about to go out the door when Naruto caught her.

"Hey what about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

Sakura turned around and smirked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do until she gets back up, I have to go see-ya." Sakura said while leaving

What in the hell she meant by that?

* * *

-**Naruto's house- 7:30-**

Hinata woke up feeling warm, getting up she saw that she was still in Naruto's bed, she slowly brought her legs up and wraped she arms around her knees. She felt homie, wasn't tht the word to use, homie, the feeling of being home even when you are not, the feeling of warmth in a place you never been to.

"I see you are awake, you scared me for a minute I thought you needed to go to the hospital." Naruto voice snapped her from her daze

Naruto was holding to instant cups of ramen in his hands and had two chopsticks in his mouth it was surpising that he was able to talk. Holiding the ramen cups in his hands the flavors were one beef and the other shrimp, he smiled and handed over the shrimp one. Hinata smiled as she took two chopsticks out of his mouth.

"You can wash them off if you like." he said

"No they are okay, I'm just really hungry right now." Hinata smiled

They ate together enjoying each other company, Hinata almost thought she was with Sasuke, the feeling of happiness when he smile or laugh. Hinata looked over at the clock that now read 7:45, she slowly got up, Naruto frowned when he notice she was looking over at the clock. It meant to him that she had to go home soon, Naruto never really liked being alone but never really showed it.

"You have to go now don't you?" Naruto asked

"No...no not really, my father is never really home so the only one who really takes care of me is my cousin, he checks up on me daily." she said looking at him

"My dad too, he never really home and when he is it only for a couple of weeks."

Hinata placed her hand on Naruto head then she placed the other one, Naruto then fell backwards on his bed. Hinata now over him smilinghad placed her head on Naruto's chest.

"W-w-what are you doing Hinata-chan." asked Naruto

"I like the sound" she answered

The sound?

"The sound of heart beats." she finished

_Okay this girl is werid,_ Naruto thought as he watched her slowly closing her eyes.

"I do this just to relax a little, you might think its werid but it actually been proven that a sound can help you relive stress, I just like the sound of a person heart beat, while others like the sound of a brook, or birds chirping. Naruto-kun what your favorite sound?" Hinata asked

"The sound when the mircowave goes off after I put my ramen in." Naruto answered

Hinata giggled

"What? You like the sound of heart beats, why can't I like the sound of a mircrowave bell?" asked Naruto

"I didn't say it was werid!" Hinata defeneded herself as she props herself up on Naruto's chest

Hinata then looked out the window and smiled as she stared at the full moon

"Its beautiful tonight." Hinata said

Maybe it was the full moon or how the moon rays were reflecting off Hinata's pale skin or maybe it was just Naruto's body reacting to something he ate...

He just kissed her

It caught Hinata by surpise but she kissed him back, the warm feeling of his nice warm wet lips were soft. She could feel his tongue asking for entrance as he licked her lips, she couldn't help but moan, Naruto took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. It became a full out battle of the tongues, her tongue was playing a seductive game while Naruto played an all out hard game. When Naruto finally won the little game they played, they pulled away gasping for air.

Naruto then began to kiss her neck leaving huge love marks, Hinata could hear the sucking noise that Naruto began to make, she grab the back of his head and released a loud moan.

"**LET HER GO NOW!!!!" **Hinata heard Sasuke voice yell

* * *

CLIFFY HAHAHAHHA

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

.Hack//Naruto

_Writers block sure do suck…and so do school, and teacher, and A.P classes, and life, I love your reviews and I can't promise up to date chapters ever day, but I will promise my best in every chapter! I love you guys!_

"_They say nothing last forever…so why is love so special?"_

Chapter 9: Craving for the forgotten, pt: 1

Sasuke looked at Hinata eyes widen by alarm, why she stopped him, he watched as tears streamed down her eyes as she screamed for him to stop, as she clutch his arm. It hurt him to much see he like this but the rage inside of him wasn't going to let Naruto off on easy. As he watched as she moaned and Naruto nibbled on her collar bone, it made him sick as he watched. To see the thing he wanted and dreamed about at times to her, being done by some other man.

At first he thought it was a bad nightmare as he walked alone on the side walk heading straight to her house for visit when he saw Sakura giggling to Ino about how she left Hinata over Naruto house and other stupid stuff, he hid himself as he listen. He didn't know why but he confronted Sakura. He watched as she blushed and told him things that he already knew about himself, when he asked about Hinata and Naruto. She began to blush of how the two were left alone tonight and how Naruto was a major pervert.

He asked her where Naruto lived, she told him but she asked why he wanted to know, he didn't want to answer her. When he got to Naruto's apartment his door was still unlocked. He could feel his heart go directly to his throat when he heard a slight moan, he saw flashing lights from a TV in a room. As he made his way he heard the moans get louder as he made his way to the room.

He couldn't fight the feeling of being betray and feeling like a whole was punch out in his chest. He watched for a few minutes as he watched as Hinata lay on his chest and told him about her, and how Naruto made stupid comment or replies. Then he saw it, Naruto making a move on **his **Hinata. He watch for a second before he finally snapped before long he had rushed in and grab Naruto pushing Hinata off of Naruto and punched him, **how dare he**, **he didn't know his place**! Just because Hinata liked him didn't mean he was ever going to give up on Hinata.

Now she was holding him back his arm, her voice fading from screaming and crying all at the same time. Sasuke felt bad for starting a fight in front of her but he didn't fell as badly about beating the shit out of Naruto.

"Please Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry! I so sorry Sasuke-kun!" she yelled

"H-H-Hinata." Sasuke watched as she cried

(A//n: This reminds me of what Sakura did some how…)

Hinata didn't care if her voice got hoarse from screaming or crying, she just wanted him to stop, just to stop, not only from beating up Naruto but to stop that Sasuke. The way he looked the anger in his eyes that shown when he saw him together with her scared her half to death. She then felt arms wrap around her but they weren't Sasuke, when Hinata looked up she saw Naruto holding her tight and Sasuke just looking at her.

Slowly Sasuke watch as the love of his life was being held again by the man he hated with all of his heart. Naruto just gave him a glare, not saying anything but just glaring at him like he was telling 'Leave now'. Sasuke got up and turned away as Naruto comfort Hinata telling her 'he's alright, there is nothing to worry about'. Sasuke left, his heart pounding asking him why he was such an asshole.

To be in love was the hardest thing for Sasuke.

* * *

At Sasuke House:

Itachi flip his book scanning page to page, hoping to get something out of it. He was reading a mystery novel who one of his patients at the hospital asks him to read. Itachi Uchiha was a doctor, he studied the most confusing cases, like how to get a pole out of some who just had a car crash and try not to damage any internal organs that have already been wounded.

Looking up at the time it read nine o' clock, Sasuke was always on time, always getting home at 8, maybe he was at that girl, Hinata, house. Itachi knew about his little brother feelings for the girl ever since he found Sasuke moaning out her name one night. Itachi almost use that for blackmail but he smiled and remembered when he was young. Looking at the picture of his younger brother, the girl, and him all at the cherry blossom festival.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! Hurry up! I don't want to be late, you to Itachi!" a nine year old Hinata smiled as she got out of the car._

_It was the beginning of spring, the sun was bright warming today up and the cherry blossom just began to bloom a beautiful shade of pink. Hinata had look at the park with her favorite purple dress on with little light blue flowers on them. 13 year old Itachi had grabbed the picnic basket as his mother grabs the blanket. 10 year old Sasuke Uchiha had just had his tooth pulled out so he wasn't so happy._

"_Hinata darling, will you please help Sasuke pick out a spot while Itachi and me get the stuff out of the car?" ask Sasuke mother_

"_Leave it up to me!" Hinata said _

_Grabbing Sasuke hand pulling him along, the mother smiled when she saw Sasuke blushed._

"_I wonder will Hinata carry Sasuke's last name?" ask the mother_

_Itachi double over, his mother just laughed._

"_Sasuke still got time to get his vows ready, he be okay." His mother laughed again_

"_You think that's funny!" yelled Itachi_

_His mother just smile and nodded, Itachi watched as he saw Hinata wave vigorusly at them, yelling that Sasuke found the best spot ever. The Hyuga and the Uchiha family have always had a long history of being together in some cases. Hinata and Sasuke, it almost made him smile, them together, that was funny. Never the Uchiha and the Hyuga mixed blood maybe it was because of the way the Hyuga's had always looked at the Uchiha._

_They would never say it but it was something in their white eyes that hid the true feeling of the Hyuga. Itachi knew well of his family history and he knew also about how the Hyuga and Uchiha had treated each other in the past. It was like a on going cycle of love and hate, one generations they are friends and the next they are bitter enemies._

_Itachi and his mother followed Hinata to a big somei yoshino cherry blossom tree, it was very beautiful._

_"Sasuke-kun picked it out Itachi!"Hinata smiled_

_Sasuke didn't say anything, Hinata then bomb rushed Sasuke to the ground smiling and laughing as hard as she could._

_"I wonder, what would happen if Sasuke and Hinata do get married." Itachi mother questioned as she looked up at the sky_

_"Who knows." Itachi answered_

_

* * *

_

Those were the days he missed, the days they were happy with her...his mother. Maybe Itachi wouldn't be the way he was if it weren't because of his father and what he did to his mother.

M.I.A, Mia, is what they put on her grave stone, the one who lost her life during that game!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

.Hack/Naruto

_I now that it took me a long time to update but I have an excuse….school, family, clubs, and my long line of on-and-off with my ex-boyfriend but not can tear me away from the sweet smell of anime and fan fiction. Also I feel so excited to announce my schools finally have an anime club, can u believe it? Plus I'm starting a new fan fiction at the bottom I will also announce, it still in the works but I going there._

_One more thing before I start this chapter off, this chapter is for my long time reviewer…Burning Truth! This chapter is for you my friend!_

Chapter 10 (yay): Craving for the forgotten pt: 2

Hinata slowly lay down in the bed, she felt like crying her eyes out, how did that happen. One moment she was lying on Naruto chest, then they were kissing, and after that Sasuke busted in. Hinata looked up at the ceiling and remembered the anger on Sasuke face, the hatred in his eyes as he punched Naruto over and over again.

Was she the reason?

Sasuke was always protective over her just like Neji, she didn't know why but she always considered Sasuke as a closer then close friend, he was there for her, when they first started to play the game, when Hanabi was comatose, even when she felt like her life didn't matter to no one and she was another heir to the company, he was there for her holding her, comforting her like a brother.

Maybe it was her fault…

If they didn't develop that bond, if she was just stronger, if she didn't have to complain so much, if that day didn't come, maybe just maybe things wouldn't have happen the way it did.

Flashback:

"…" _Sasuke screamed over and over again_

_Hinata who was with Sasuke just couldn't help but cry, Sasuke mother had just died and there was nothing the doctors could do for her. Sasuke mother was the proud helper and tester of the game called 'The World'; she dedicated her life to the game and her family. Sasuke was 13 now and Hinata 12, they were the bestest of best friends as Hinata put it. _

_Sasuke didn't say a word, he didn't flinch, he didn't cry, he just stood there when he heard the news. It seemed it didn't even touch him, but as for her, she cried so hard and Sasuke came to comfort her. Sasuke mother was a very nice woman, she always had a funny side to her to but she could be serious here and now. When Hinata's mom died, Sasuke mother took her in like she was her own daughter, Hinata felt like she was actually part of the family. _

_Hinata looked around for a moment and saw the people who were here at the funeral, there was the scientist from 'The World', some other people Hinata haven't met, and him,plus a few people from the press, and"asuke father standing there not even shedding a tear for his fallen wife. Hinata bet this is how Sasuke didn't cry, it was probably the tough treating of his father. Itachi didn't show up for some reason, Hinata knew Itachi was always a mother's boy,she bet it was hard for him when he heard that his mother died. _

_Now here she was, crying so hard and it hurted so much, why did she have to die, why did no one watch out for her?_

_"It's going to be okay, she in a better place." Sasuke said holding her while she cried_

_Why was Sasuke doing this, she was suppose to be the one, holding him, comforting him, but no she was the one who needs confort. Protection, from the reality, that someone who acted so much like her mom, it felt like Hinata's mom, never died. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and buried her face into his shirt, as everyone said their final good-bye._

_After the funeral, Hinata wanted to goto Sasuke house but she was advise to go home and try to relax by Sasuke himself. _

_"I'm okay! You the one who lost someone! Sasuke I just want to help!" Hinata said_

_Sasuke put his hand on her head and began to rub it in circles._

_"Go home, Hina-chan." Sasuke smiled_

_"I-I-I don't want to." Hinata cried _

_Kissing her forehead, Sasuke left to go home. Hinata felt something hit her stomach hard, like something just didn't go right in her stomach and now she was paying for it._

_"Hinata! Lets get going!" yelled her father_

_Hinata lowered her head as she made her way back to her father._

_Could she ever help Sasuke in his never ending pain? _

* * *

_At Sasuke house: _

_"Where in the hell were you Itachi!" Sasuke could hear his father voice yell out from all the way downstairs_

_After they came home, they walked in to see Itachi on the couch watching t.v, giving it a odd look for some reason. When Itachi finally notice them, he just look for a second then turned back towards the t.v. Acting if he didn't do anything wrong._

_"Like you give a damn, only thing you cared about is those fucking press poeple." Itachi said in a cool in calm way_

_"Don't you dare say that!" yelled Sasuke father _

_Sasuke laid in his bed, Itachi was right in some way the press was there at the funeral, breathing down his father neck, constantly asking questions about his mother and how he felt, and then they bombared him for question on how he felt and did Sasuke think his mother died for a good cause. Screw them, the press was nothing but fucking gossipers who would switch something up as fast as they could if it didn't sound right to them._

_"You know it true! You don't give a damn about our mother! Only thing_ _you worried about is our damn company! I bet if the news say one good thing about you, you'll take it to your advantage and try to sell stuff again. You like a damn vulture picking at anything you can get your nasty ass claws on!" yelled Itachi_

_Sasuke couldn't take it quickly while laying in the bed put his head under his pillow, he felt like crying, like hidding under a rock and just staying there until everything cools over. But he couldn't, this was his life, for now and forever, his face aways in the news for some reason, Itachi and his father at each other neck, and his life constantly changing, trying to adjust._

_Then shocking Sasuke out of his thought, there was a loud crash, for some apparent reason, Sasuke wanted to go and check it out. The sound of somthing falling to the ground, or something breaking just had to get Sasuke out of his bed. Going to the stairs where he could see his father, Sasuke look around._

_His heart stop for a second_

_There was Itachi on the floor, his face was cut and a vase was smashed into piceces on the ground. Why did his dad do that, why¤id he have to hit Itachi like that?_

_"Get the hell out of my house Itachi." said Sasuke father_

_"I be glad to." said Itachi_

_Sasuke watch as his older brother got off the floor holding his bloody cheek, Sasuke watched as Itachi� left the house. then the slamming of the door made him jump. Quickly before getting notice Sasuke went back to his room in muffled the sounds of his scream until he went to bed. _

* * *

_"Please talk to me Sasuke!" Hinata said banging on the� door to Sasuke room_

_Sasuke father let her in, telling Hinata that Sasuke haven't been feeling well ever since he got home from yesterday and she asked where Itachi was he just noted that Itachi threw a tantrum and left the house throwing a vase while leaving. Part of the things Sasuke father told her didn't sound true but she said okay and asked if she can stay over while Sasuke father went to work. Hinata swore she could hear Sasuke father say 'weak boy' while he left the house but she completly ingore it for now._

_When she got up stairs, Sasuke door was locked and he wouldn't open the door no matter how much she beg. _

_"Sasuke please, open up�the door!" Hinata yelled_

_No answer_

_"Sasuke...please" _

_Stll no answer_

_Hinata put her back to the door and slid down the ground, she didn't know Sasuke was at the door to with a blanket covering his head._

_"Sasuke, I would never forgive you if you don't let me in. I will hate you for the rest of my life to." Hinata said, "Don't you want to talk? I'm your friend right? You care for me right? Do you know that I'm about to cry? Cry my eyes out because you won't let me in. Where is the Sasuke I remembered?� Where is my little boy Sasuke."_

_My little boy Sasuke is what Sasuke mother would say to Sasuke when he feeling down or out of it. Those few letters made him so happy, when his mother say it, Hinata didn't know why though. Slowly the door began to open, Hinata quickly stood up and then she saw Sasuke standing at the door the blanket hiding his face. Hinata slowly made her way in, Sasuke took a step back each step she took forward._

_"I don't...I don't want you to hate me..." said Sasuke _

_Hinata came closer to him and slowly took off the blanket on Sasuke head. At first he was very reluctant but then he let her. Hinata smiled when she saw his blackish eye staring inot her pearl white ones._

_"I can never hate you Sasuke." she smiled, "I will never hate you."_

_"I'm sleepy." Sasuke said as he began to lean into Hinata's chest_

_Slowly with the weight of Sasuke and the gravity, Hinata fell right on her butt, Sasuke eyes was closed as he cuddled in her chest. Hinata lovely stroke Sasuke black hair as she whisper his mother song in his ear._

_"I will always love you Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata whispered_

_"And I will always love you Hinata." Sasuke mumbled_

_�End of Flash back:_

Those were the days, Hinata wished that her and Sasuke could be friends just like that. Just like the old times, playing on the swing having pinic's on those sunny days underneath the Sakura blossom. Hinata began to cry, she wished those days were back, how she wished she didn't make those mistakes she did.

* * *

�_Darkhope I'm truly sorry! I have to go bye-bye everyone! See you next chppie_


	11. Intermisson: A thought of War

.Hack/Naruto

_Everyone and a while I will put up a intermission for this story since I never really stop thinking about it and I don't have time to post when I want to, so I will once and a while put up a intermission like this one, when I put up a intermission that means the other chapter is coming up soon._

_So look for these for the next couple of chapters, heck I should put up a intermission probably every four or five chapters. So please enjoy and review!_

_ -Love Copycat_

Intermission: The Thought of War

_**Theta: Golden Demon Organ Market**_

Naiya slowly touch a pink and green flower, for some reason this was her favorite place, it was beautiful and no one came here, no one knew about this place it was secret, usually gamers put in random codes to access area but this one was blocked. No this area wasn't corrupted and nothing mysterious was reported, but it was blocked, just blocked. A perfectly normal area was blocked from the gamers.

Naiya was a part of 'The Council', the elite players of the game and maybe the creators here and there. 'The Council' was the dictators, the rulers of the game, the king and queens of justice in 'The World', but truthfully no one knew them. 'The Council' was a secret organization and unlike clans, they don't let anyone join.

'The Council' was responsible for the game and what goes in it, but a lot happen lately that spark much hatred between some of the members, first off the word of a twin blade hacker returning to the game with his friends, the word that Skeith had took one their members away, and Hebi. Hebi had always been secretive, cunning, and always knew what to say to help everyone out but for the past couple of years ever since, 'The Rainbow Arc', he changed.

"Well I see who the culprit of blocking this area is, but alas I see nothing wrong with it." Hebi voice called out

Naiya quickly turned around to see Hebi smirking face, like a snake that just got the scent of a tasty mouse. Hebi looked around just flashing his evil smirk then looked back at Naiya.

"Do you think the Council would be happy to here about this, Naiya, you blocking an area for no apparent reason? They'll discharge you for abusing your power, but only for a couple of months or so." Hebi said

"Whatever, like what you have done isn't worst then minds." Naiya shot back

Hebi let out a small laugh before sitting down on the green grass and looking at her to take a seat right beside him.

"Why are you so up tight Naiya, it was only a joke." Said Hebi

As Naiya took a seat next to him, she notices that his character was paler then usual and he wasn't a twin blade anymore, just a blade master.

"Why did you change your character? You know that's against the rules of 'The Council'. They will kill you if you don't change back." said Naiya

"Like I actually give a damn, 'The Council' everything is about the damn council, like they actually give a shit. They are a corrupted little bunch, everyone wants their own piece of cake, and now that they got it, they are choking on it." Hebi said in pure hatred

Naiya and Hebi been friends for the longest time even in real life they talk to each other non-stop. Naiya knew that Hebi was once very passionate about 'The Council' always thinking about new ways to help out 'The World' anyway he could. Even when the others seemed to doubt him, he continued to state his case along side Tora.

Hebi never been so cold, or seemed so evil before but now its coming to light.

"Listen to me Naiya, this is a warning and I don't want you to tell anyone else, you got me, can I trust you." Hebi asked

"Hebi there is no question about it, you can trust me." Naiya said

"The Rainbow Arc is returning." Hebi smirked

Naiya snapped and stood up, 'The Rainbow Arc' was the most deadly thing that ever happen in 'The World'. It was when at least 500 non-reported cases of characters went into a coma because of some virus; it would flicker, showing different colors, just like a rainbow in your visors. Many of those 500 characters came back, but some couldn't see and most of them had brain damage.

Slowly Hebi disappeared but not without saying this:

"Naiya, there is someone who can unlock the Rainbow effect and this will be the end of 'The World'."

End Of Chapter

**Hahahaha, sooooo want did you think, this was specially made for burning truth and his…..advice… so I see you guys next chapter and expect that very soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

.Hack/Naruto

_I will give my loyal reviewers something I never really did before, and that is two chapters post! I haven't been updating lately and I know everyone has to be mad. But now copycatter is back and she's ready for more action, I'm going to give a certain reviewer what he asked for and that was fights, so forgive me if I'm not good enough…_

Chapter 11: Trusting

Naruto laid his head on his pillow, days passed after that incident with Hinata, she stop calling and emailing him. When he used his flash mail she wouldn't answer, he let out a deep groan. What did he do, it was mostly Sasuke fault, last time Naruto remembered Hinata told him that they were really close friends. Naruto looked over at his computer screen, after the little episode with Hinata; he really didn't check his flash mail or the little red orb that rested comfort on his computer.

Sakura came over with Shikimaru to discuss, the little red thing that had made it on the computer. Shikimaru said it was some kind of virus but he couldn't do anything about it. So after Sakura left, he stops playing the game, he would go on to the computer for homework and stuff like that but nothing more, he checked his yahoo and that's all…

Hopefully it disappeared and so did that weird twin blade character, Kite, slowly he made his way to the computer and turned it on. If it wasn't for this game, he and Hinata maybe just maybe didn't have to go though this, it seemed to him that the game was the reasons that ripped him and Hinata apart but he also remembered it brought them together. _Damn it, why is it taking so long,_ Naruto thought as his computer showed signs of a virus because of the words that popped on the load up screen.

Finally it loaded up but it wasn't as he expected it, his wallpaper was a dark deep red, the little red orb disappeared and in it place was a little fox avatar and on the top of that avatar head was a little box that red: Kyuubi 925.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto thought out loud

Slowly he clicked on it and the little title box screen read: **What the hell do you want?**

Naruto really started to dislike this thing; the box popped up again and read: **Cat got your tongue, pussy?**

Okay, that was enough, Naruto clicked the delete button over and over again, until his finger was sour from all the clicking, the title box popped up again and read this time:** You are a idiot, I can't be deleted, now it seems you have 'The World' program installed on your computer, do you have your headset with you, brat? Oh and type don't think I can hear you?**

Naruto type in yes, and the box popped and it read: **Well put it on, I can't hear you, or speak to you unless you put that junk on you brat.** The fox avatar opens up 'The World' icon that rested in the upper right hand corner of Naruto's computer. Then the welcome screen pop up faster then Naruto expected, Naruto computer was once slow and it would take a few minutes for the welcome screen to open and then another few more to open up his email.

"What did you do to my computer?" Naruto asked as he put on his headset, "It faster…" Naruto was in complete awe, what was this thing.

A voice that seemed way to deep to be human, "**No duh, all those junk files on the computer, slowed me down a lot, and the viruses wasn't easy to take down, and since I will be staying here for I don't know how long…stay out of the porno sites, it disgusting."**

"No one told you to go though my stuff." Naruto commented back

"**Like I have anything better else to do! Ever since we got data drained I been stuck on your computer for I don't know how long! Now let's logged into 'The World' don't you have some business to intend to?"**

Wait what was he talking about by business, can he also go into 'The World' but he said he was stuck on the computer. Naruto moved the mouse to the title bar that read 'Log in'.

**

* * *

**

In 'The World' Root Town:

Oni logged in safely, he looked at himself and saw no change, he still was a twin blade, and he had on the same outfit and everything. _So why did he want me to logged into 'The World'_, thought Oni. Oni didn't notice the small fox he had in his pocket until it finally talked to him.

"Hey idiot, up here." The little pushy looking fox said, it was cushioned on top of Oni cap. "It me Kyuubi."

Naruto looked up and saw the red fox looking down at him, "What are you doing, you shouldn't be up there! They'll delete me and my account!"

Kyuubi let out a groan and got in Oni's face

"Don't worry no one can see me expect other hackers and you." Kyuubi explained, "I get into details later."

"What the hell, were you made to put me though hell?" Oni yelled looking back up at Kyuubi, they both growled at each other.

"Do you always talk to yourself, hacker?" a voice rung out

Oni gasped when he saw the guy from the church, who swore to kill him if he was linked up with the hackers anyway that, is destroying 'The World'. Oni wasted no time pulling out his blade and ready to defend himself from him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you yet…unless you provoke me anyway." He said

"Aw, I see he's with the Hinote clan, Genkou the copy cat." said Kyuubi

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Genkou, we got off to the wrong step last time we met." Genkou said bowing

Oni snorted at him, wrong step was an understatement, Genkou promised to delete him next time he saw him and accused him of being a hacker. Genkou stood up straight after finishing up bowing.

"Well my name is Oni." Oni said still kind of stuck up; he didn't know if he should introduce the fluff ball that was perched on top of his head right now.

"I'm truly upset about the way I treated you in the past, so I was wondering if you could ever have me join your party sometimes." He said

Wait what the hell brought this on, why did he want to suddenly be friends with him, Genkou brought his hand out like a gesture to shake his hand, Oni was still confused on what to do but he took his hand. Shaking it, he watched as Genkou face flashed a smirk and Genkou let go. Oni suddenly got tensed up as he shook hands with this complete stranger.

**You have obtain: Genkou User Address**

Oni was the first one to break the shake and look at the player in a weird way, what was his deal? Genkou took his hand back and continued the pestering smirk.

"Thank you for taking it, I'm looking forward to see you again." Genkou said as he turned his back to leave

Oni watched as he left, the Kyuubi got in his face again.

"After this don't do anything stupid, like go into corrupted areas, you hear me brat?" the Kyuubi seemed to warn

"Why?" asked Oni

"He gave you a virus, it's a tracker virus, it monitor you movement and let him no what you are doing, so don't and I mean don't do anything stupid after this, it will take some time for the virus to take affect like one day."

Oni growled to him, he knew that bitch was up to something when he smirked at him like that, the ugly smirk he wore as they shook hands. Damn it why him, why did he have this thing on his head right now, why did his friends stop talking to him, why couldn't he be a normal kid with a normal family and stuff like that.

Then the Kyuubi quickly interrupted his thoughts by placing his paws at the bridge of Oni's nose.

"You shouldn't daydream; we have some where to go." The Kyuubi said

"You've been talking about we have some where to go but I don't remember making plans with you." Oni yelled; if only this thing would somehow get deleted on just go away

"We have a meeting with a player named Kite right, I hate to keep people waiting." The Kyuubi said, "Remember _**Delta: Bursting Chosen Fiery Pits**_, he's waiting for us."

**

* * *

**

Delta: Bursting Chosen Fiery Pit

Oni made it to the area and it looked so weird, bar codes was flying around and numbers popping up everywhere. When Oni looked up it was green like something was eating at it like some sort of fungus or bacteria. He looked at the ground and saw some lines were showing up.

"It seems like this place have been badly infected." The Kyuubi said as he also watched the numbers and random things flew in the air, "When an area is affected it goes it to reverse."

"Reverse?" Oni questioned, how can an area go into reverse isn't this the C.C corp. responsibility to fix stuff like this?

"Yes, the virus send things into reverse, like humans, we have baby, child, teen, adult, elder. Just think of that in reverse but when this happens the data is going to be rewritten and the usual program used to make this will become obsolete." The Kyuubi explained

So every time an area is corrupted that means someone just rewriting the data to make it their own.

"It seems like you finally made it took you long enough." Kite voiced said, "I was wondering if you wanted to learn about your 'unique' bracelet." Oni heard the emphasis on unique, if this bracelet was truly unique then how did Kite know about this and not him.

"I'll be waiting for you in the dungeon, the fifth level; if you are truly the holder of the bracelet then you can make it with no problem." Kite voice seem to mock Oni strength

"Okay, I am looking forward to seeing you Kite." Oni said in a proud manner

"I also am looking forward in you making it." Kyuubi chuckled

"YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN ME! WHAT A GREAT FRIEND YOU ARE!" Oni yelled

"HAHA FRIEND, THAT A GOOD ONE YOU BRAT! I NEVER HAD FAITH IN YOU EVER SINCE WE GOT DATA DRAINED TOGETHER! NOW GO KICKED ROCKS!" Kyuubi snapped

"HAHA I DON'T KICK ROCKS I SMOKE THEM!" Oni yelled, not really knowing what he was saying

* * *

End of Chapter….

I was trying to leave off in a funny note, I'm not good with humor…-sigh-


End file.
